


Carfanan Meleth

by KadiRose0101



Series: Naurthûl Nin [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: After Tathren has rested up for a little while, she meets the Elvenking for lunch, which turns into more of a confession of feelings and affection than an afternoon meal.Carfanan Meleth. Speak of Love.
Relationships: Thranduil/Tathren
Series: Naurthûl Nin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183742





	Carfanan Meleth

The next day, Tathren laid in bed until midmorning. After having traveled for the past year or so, staying in run-down inns or sleeping in the woods, she had grown unfamiliar with the comforts of home. The bed in her room felt like soft clouds and held a kind of warmth that had soothed her to sleep almost immediately. She had placed her head on the pillow and the tiredness had hit her all at once.

She began to wake up after the sun had been up for a few hours. Her eyes opened slowly and she took in her surroundings. The light was pouring into the room in rays and a gentle breeze blew through the open balcony doors.

Tathren sprawled out from her curled-up position and stretched. She threw the covers off of her and stood up. She cracked her back and shoulders before walking onto the balcony. She looked over the treetops and saw that the sun was high in the sky, almost halfway. She cursed herself for sleeping so late but tried not to be so hard on herself. She knew she needed to relax a little bit. She had been constantly going for who knows how long and never really rested.

She stood outside for a few more minutes before going back inside. She made up the bed and then a knock sounded at the door. She rushed over and opened the door and stood behind it. A nicely dressed woman with bright red hair stood there with neatly folded clothes in her arms.

"Good morning," the woman spoke.

"Morning," Tathren responded to her.

"My name is Tauriel," she said. "I'm a captain in the guard."

"I'm Tathren, nice to meet you." She replied. "Here let me take those, you should not be waiting on me. You have much more important things to be doing." She said and took the clothes from Tauriel gently.

Tauriel smiled. "It's no trouble. Besides, the king wanted me to ask if you would have lunch with him." She explained.

"Tell him I said yes," Tathren responded. "Um, where should I go?" She asked.

"I will come back in an hour and show you the way," Tauriel offered.

Tathren nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate the help."

Tauriel left and Tathren closed the doors. She looked through the pile of clothes in her arms. Her travel clothes had been cleaned and they had also given her more elegant clothing, but it was still sturdy enough to fight in. She set aside her travel clothes and pulled on the new clothing.

The new clothing was a pair of brown pants, a creme white dress that stopped at her midcalf, brown chest armor that resembled a corset, and the same colored arm braces. There was also a pair of brown boots that matched the style of the chest armor and braces. As she looked over the dress, she noticed that it had similar embroidery to her nightgown.

She pulled on all of the clothing and then the simplistic armor before pulling the boots on and lacing them up. She walked over to the vanity and futzed around her hair before creating some braids throughout. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked herself over once more in the mirror. Once she was satisfied, she walked over to the bed and grabbed her bow and arrow, adorning them. 

As she finished getting ready, another knock occurred at the door and she opened it to see Tauriel standing there. Tathren gave the woman a smile before stepping out of the room. She closed the door behind her and Tauriel began leading the way through the fortress. Some of the halls were familiar from the night before, but others were completely new. After a little walk, they arrived outside on a patio that overlooked a beautiful landscape of a river and more trees. Small creatures scampered around the forest floor and butterflies and bees buzzed through the air.

They walked out onto the patio and to a small dining area and she saw Thranduil looking out over the landscape. He wore a tan-colored tunic with a similar colored robe. His long blonde hair flowed down his back and he wore no crown, a much simpler look than the day before.

Thranduil turned around when he heard them approaching. A small smile played on his face as his eyes landed on Tathren. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. She seemed simply radiant to him.

"Glass nín gen achened," Thranduil spoke.

Tathren blushed. "Glass nín gen cened," she responded.

Thranduil stepped forward, grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it. Her blush intensified over her cheeks and a smile formed on Thranduil's face. He never tired of seeing her blush.

Tauriel left the two on the patio and departed to speak with Legolas. Thranduil escorted her to the table. She took a seat at the table and Thranduil sat at the table across from her. There were sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables placed at the table, along with wine and water. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"A little too well," she joked. "Usually, I get up before dawn, but I slept very easy."

"I'm glad," he spoke. "You looked exhausted."

She chuckled at his response and took a sip of water. She looked at him and smiled, seeing him looking at her. He was leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed and he looked at her intensely.

"Alright, ask me." She exclaimed with a smile.

His brows furrowed. "What on earth could you mean?"

"All of the questions you are dying to know the answers to. Ask me." She smirked and he looked at her like she was ridiculous. "Do not look at me like I'm insane. I do not know you well, but I can tell you have a plethora of questions brewing in your mind." She spoke with a smile on her face and amusement in her voice.

He let out a short laugh. "Okay," he said and thought for a moment. "Did you grow up in Harlond?"

She rolled her eyes at the simple question. "Yes, I lived there all of my life until last year," she responded.

"You said you were captain of the guard, did you enjoy it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and reached for a piece of fruit. "I suppose," she said and took a bite. He looked at her curiously. "It kept me busy and I got to spend a majority of my time outside."

Thranduil leaned forward in his chair. "It seems that it wasn't very amusing, at least not enough to make you stay."

She shook her head. "I enjoyed it, but I didn't feel like I was making a difference."

Thranduil thought about that. He always felt like being part of the guard was a very important position and that they made a large difference. The guard kept the people of their city or towns safe. How could she feel she wasn't making a difference? She had probably saved many lives and impacted a lot of others.

"Is that what made you leave?" He asked.

"Yes," Tathren responded, but it sounded like there was more there.

He noticed how she sounded unsure of herself. He wanted to know what else she was hiding but didn't want to invade her privacy. She was, in fact, her own person and he had no right to intrude.

Tathren piped up. "Can I asked you a few questions?" She asked.

"I don't see an issue with that."

"What do you enjoy doing?"

He thought for a moment and came up empty. "I don't really do anything other than this I suppose."

She leaned forward. "You must have a hobby," she exclaimed.

"Maybe reading," he replied. "I haven't taken the time to read in a while."

"Where is your favorite place?" Tathren asked.

He looked at her confused again. "What do you mean?"

"Where do you go to think? Where do you go to get away from it all? It has to get exhausting, being in control and being needed all of the time." Tathren spoke. 

Thranduil stood up and walked over to Tathren's side of the table and stood in front of her, holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him with curiosity.

"Le innas pathadh," he spoke softly.

She gently placed her hand in his and stood up. They walked hand in hand through the forest, Thranduil half a step ahead of her, leading the way. They walked down a small trail that leads far into the forest and the trees became denser and denser as they walked. After several minutes of walking, the trees started to become a little less sparse before the trail ended at an overlook.

She looked over to Thranduil and saw a more peaceful and serene look on his face. She looked back to the overlook and stepped closer to the edge. It looked off a cliff and a distance away was a fairly sized waterfall. The sound of the water crashing over the rocks was pleasing to the ears. There were still trees surrounding the area, but they surrounded the water and the small lake below.

"This is beautiful, Thranduil." She spoke with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked over the area.

He looked over to her, watching her face light up as a child would. He looked back to the scene in front of him and took in the scent of the trees and the water that surrounded him. It was a very pleasant fragrance. 

After the masquerade ball those several years ago, he had come back to Mirkwood and had felt lonely upon his return. He had felt like something was missing like there was a part of him that wasn't whole. He had felt that feeling grow over the years, but the hole in him had gotten significantly bigger since he had come back from Harlond. On his first day back, he had come to this exact place to ponder over his thoughts, desperately needing to figure out what was missing.

He had shown up this spot and the scent had hit him immediately. The scent of the waterfall and the trees had reminded him very distinctly of Tathren, though he hadn't known her name at the time. He had noticed how much he needed her. Even though they had only known each other for a short while, they had both felt an immediate connection.

In return, Tathren had felt a hole growing in her as well. She had never felt this feeling before, but it had started forming once Thranduil had left. It had puzzled her deeply and it was the confirmation she required to leave home. 

"This is where I go," he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the waterfall.

She stepped closer to the edge of the lookout and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her and inhaling the fragrances that nature offered. She embraced the ambiance of the area and tuned into the energy of it all. She felt herself absorbing the pure energy that was held here.

It felt like home. Not in the way that Harlond was her home, where she was from. This felt like what home was supposed to feel like. She was here with Thranduil and in a space that he enjoyed. This was what she imagined home to feel like.

"I feel as if I should tell you this," Tathren exclaimed quietly.

His presence was closer to her now, his earthy bouquet entering her nose, sensing him hovering behind her. She opened her eyes looking at the waterfall, focusing on that as her center; fearing that if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to say what she needed without fleeing. 

"Ever since the dance, I have thought about you frequently," she spoke rather nervously. "To put it simply, I longed to see you again and to be in your presence. Even if for only a few moments."

She turned around and he was close to her, looking down at her soft kind face. She looked up at him nervously, afraid that she had said too much, but he said nothing to stop her.

She took a breath. "I have had this deep sense of longing and I had no way of figuring it out. I did not know what it was at first and eventually, my journey lead me here." She stepped closer until they were only mere inches apart. "I do not know what I meant for or where I am to go, but it feels as if I should be here." She paused, feeling as if she might have over-spoken. "Of course, only if you'll have me."

Thranduil placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his chest, but not pushing him away. She looked up at him with a cautious glance.

Thranduil searched her eyes, looking for any doubt there. "Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni a lamath lín matha faeren," he spoke passionately and she felt her heart swell with affection. 

She let him pull her closer and their faces were now mere centimetres apart. Their eyes locked together in what felt like a trance. His icy blue eyes gazed into her mossy green ones.

Before they knew it, their lips had touched and it seemed like sparks erupted. Tathren felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as he held her gently, yet firmly. His lips were so soft and tasted of strong wine. Thranduil felt his passion swelling in his chest and moved to hold her closer.

She moved her hands gently up to hold his face before wrapping around his neck gently. He trailed one hand up from her waist to the back of her head, his fingers intermingling with her hair. Their lips moved together in sync softly with an eagerness and passion, but it was still gentle and kind. It was new for both of them.

Neither of them wanted to break away from the kiss, but they needed air. They pulled apart and took in their needed air. They looked at each other with dilated eyes full of their new affection. She rested her hands on his shoulders and he moved his hand back down to her waist. The two simply gazed at each other, both contemplating what this meant for them.

Tathren let a small smile form. "Guren min gaim lín."

**Author's Note:**

> *Sindarin Translations for Chapter 3*  
> Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni a lamath lín matha faeren: You lift up my heart when you look at me and your echoing voice touches my spirit.  
> Guren min gaim lín: My heart is in your hands


End file.
